After the End
by sketchNovelist
Summary: "THANKS FOR PLAYING is what the sky read." The Game has been won, John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Dirk, Jake, and the surviving trolls have survived and now live within the terraformed Earth from the Alpha Session. The world and the universe are okay, everything is okay. Nothing could go wrong. Obviously not, this is Homestuck for God's sake.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I'm going to start this story to commemorate the end of Homestuck. I just put this up so I commit to it. I'm essentially going to write a "collection" of stories of what happens after the Game ended. I might go out of character at times because I'm a bit rusty on what character development happened.

So, here's the start to After the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or any of its characters, if I had I wouldn't have tortured them so. Instead they were given to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

THANKS FOR PLAYING is what the sky read. Rose and Kanaya looked up at the Game's final words, the first words of the new universe. The words were fading, however very slowly. Each day the words just became slightly less visible. The carapacians roamed about below the hill the girls were on. Rose was just staring at the sky, while Kanaya was holding the orange-spiked spherical black egg, the matriorb.

"Heeheehee," giggled an ambiguous voice with an echoing effect. Rose turned around and saw Davepeta floating above them. Kanaya turned around and smiled lightly.

"So you guys did it!" Davepeta exclaimed.

Rose quietly lauged and replied, "Yes, I suppose we did… But..." Rose bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kanaya asked, worried for her matesprit.

"Didn't seem, I don't know… Too simple? Like it feels as if it would have been more…. Complex," Rose reasoned.

"Well, I can see all Nepetas' memories. It was purretty simple in timelines where Nepeta and the others 'won'. Right Kanaya?" Davepeta replied.

"Yes, I would say that we had indeed gone through the same process. There were no real complexities, only just Jack Noir and the rushed Genesis Frog,"

"I'm just worried that this isn't the true end. Like Lord English still manages to escape and will destroy us all."

Cracking noise coming from Kanaya interrupted the conversation. Rose and Davepeta looked at Kanaya and took notice of the matriorb she was holding. It was cracking, with jade-green slime pouring out.

"It's hatching!" Davepeta exclaimed.

Kanaya put the egg on the ground, allowing it to break open on the grass.

Small, snow-white arms popped out of the black egg. More cracks appeared as two white, curved horns popped out. Even more cracks appeared, while the already existing cracks grew. The entire top of the matriorb broke open as a skull-like head popped through. The grub opened its eyes and screeched softly.

"Oh she's purrecious!"

"...Do you know how to take care of her?" Rose inquired.

"Well, I am sure that it will be very similar to what taking care of my lusus had been," Kanaya replied.

"So we're essentially parents to this creature."

"Two lusii for the future of the trolls."

Both Kanaya and Rose just looked at the grub in amazement.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'm sure Karkitty misses me," Davepeta said before winking. They flew off past the girls and down the hill towards Can City.

Kanaya knelt down and picked the grub up from the broken remains of the egg. She held the grub close to her chest trying to calm it down. Rose stroked the grub's head in her own attempt to calm it down with Kanaya.

Rose heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Roxy with John.

"Hey!" John greeted.

Kanaya turned around and shooshed John. She brought attention to the grub with her eyes. Roxy smiled with her mouth open with a soft squeal.

"Where's Calliope?" Rose questioned.

"Well, she wanted to hang out with the Mayor," John replied.

"Apparently they became friends while we were fighting," Roxy added.

"Daaaaaaaaah..." the grub sounded.

Everyone quietly laughed at the newborn's attempt to communicate.

* * *

A/N: So, uh, I wasn't actually expecting people to notice this. So. Thanks so much for the people who reviewed, followed and favorited this. Hopefully, this will not be the worst, and I commit to this. I'll try to update this every week, around Wednesday-Thursday, don't count on it though.

ヽ(ツ)ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2: Constellations

Jade agreed to meet Kanaya at the peak of Mount Cetus. Sure, she could fly to the top, but she still wanted to walk. It reminded her of the times at the island, walking with Bec trying to explore the inactive volcano at the time. Of course, the volcano was a lot more steeper than the mountain she was climbing now.

Jade's reminiscing was interrupted when clouds bombarded her sight. She was nearing the top. Jade checked her sylladex to check if she had the telescope Kanaya requested her to bring. It was John's, but she was able to borrow it.

Jade found Kanaya looking up at the clear sky wearing different clothing than what she had worn when they arrived in the new universe. It was a black dress with only one wide strap holding it up on her left shoulder, the dress ending at her knees. It was a simple, solid black, with a Virgo symbol on the stomach region.

"Hey Kanaya!" Jade exclaimed gaining Kanaya's attention. She turned around and smiled at the presence of Jade. "That's a new dress."

"Well, since I am finally able to access fabric again, I decided to create a new dress," Kanaya replied, "I thought it was appropriate for what we are doing."

"I think it's beautiful," Jade cheerfully replied. "I'm sure Rose liked it," Jade said with a wink.

Kanaya blushed green and smiled, "Yes, she did."

"So, shall we get started?"

"Yes, do you have the… telescope?"

"Yep!" Jade took out the green captchalogue card with John's telescope. The telescope appeared in front of the girls, prepared to be looked through.

"How do you think the stars will align?" Kanaya asked looking up.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jade replied gleefully. She put her eye on the eyepiece and adjusted the angle at slight measurements.

"Oh! This looks nice!" Jade exclaimed. She turned around, letting Kanaya look through herself.

"I see," Kanaya said quietly. She took out a gray captchalogue card with chains constraining it and took out a key from a subtle pocket on her dress. She unlocked the lock keeping the chains together and a sketchbook with a pencil came out.

Kanaya sketched a circle onto one page of her sketchbook. She went back and forth looking through the telescope and placing a dot on the page. Jade looked at the sketchbook slowly filling with dots, accurate to what she had seen.

"What do you think we should name them?" Jade asked.

"I was thinking of naming them in honor of… our deceased," Kanaya replied.

"You think they would appreciate it?" Jade inquired.

Kanaya remained quiet then smiled. "Yes, I am sure."

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from a Tumblr post with headcannons about what happened _after the end._ Hopefully this is pretty good.

ヽ(ツ)ﾉ


End file.
